Romeo and Juliet
by kawaiichiisaikitsune
Summary: A play is being held in Konoha, Romeo and Juliet. Not just any kind of play though, with a director like Jiraiya it's hard to be normal. [crack to an extent][LeeKiba, LeeGaa, others][R&R]


**R o m e o a n d J u l i e t  
****B y D a n a - c h a n  
(This is going to 'cause the oddest couples to occur to me. Get ready for crack!)******

**. . : P r o l o g u e : . .**

_ Dear Gaara,_

_ I get to be in a play! It's called "Romeo and Juliet" and I get to be Romeo! I really want you to come! It's on April 27th and should start at seven o'clock. I can't wait, I hope I see you!_

_ P.S. I like roses._

_ Love,  
__ Lee_

Gaara twitched at the letter, lips forming a mad frown. He hissed at the letter's contents and silently wished this wasn't really happening. But knowing Lee, it was probably even worse than it sounded.

One thing also stuck out to the redhead. Lee was _Romeo_, so who was Juliet? He thought of some girls; Tenten, _Sakura_, that stutterer, and the obnoxious blonde. He'd rather not go if it meant seeing Lee kiss one of the aforementioned girls. He didn't know why he seemed to mind so much, but he just couldn't picture Lee doing that. Gaara idly wished that even if he did have to kiss a girl that it wasn't that airhead that he was always fawning over.

More questions came to mind. Like; who was the director, why was _Lee_ Romeo, why did he have to go, and many other nonsense thoughts. One that seemed to stick the most was why was there even a play going onm but he brushed that thought aside. Still, he should show up to at least be considerate, but, hey, when was Gaara considerate? He decided skipping one little play wouldn't lead to a major problem. Or he hoped it wouldn't, judging Lee's odd emotional issues.

(-line-)

"I am **not** wearing this!" Kiba shouted, thoroughly disgusted with the costume in his arms. He turned to the director, which happened to be Jiraiya, and glared at the sanin. But Jiraiya, used to Naruto by now, shook off the glare and tone and turned to his other cast members. However, Kiba just continued his mad rampage.

"I'm **not** wearing a dress! I'm **not** wearing a wig! I'm **not** being a girl. And I am **not** _kissing_ Lee!" the dog shinobi shouted, earning everyone's attention. All the cast members, which happened to be boys, walked over to the director, each one more or less angered. They all supported Kiba and said they felt his pain and gave him pity, But they all turned to the preverted director who was staring at the girls way **too** young for him.

"Why aren't the girls in the play?" Naruto yelled, everyone nodding to the question. Sakura came up to him and whapped him upside the head. She threw a glare at the group of boys, holding a clipboard in her arms. She was obviously the stage manager and took her job very seriously.

"Naruto, lower your voice! It hurts my ears," she hissed, "The girls decided it should be a full-guy cast. Us girls will be working backstage, as in making your costumes and working the lights and such," she explained. Sakura gave the boys one last glare, "You guys better be thankful!"

"But then _why_ is _Jiraiya_ our director?" Kiba shouted again, ignoring the bublble-gum haired kunoichi's threats. Akamaru barked furiously from his spot beside his owner and master.

"I am your directer because Tsunade chose to decline the offer, and I offered myself. You should be thanking me, you brats!" he yelled to the youngings, "I'm making your play so much more exciting and fun. You would've been stuck reading stuff from who knows how long ago." Naruto pointed a finger at him and proceded to tell him how much of a perver he was, but Jiraiya cut him off. "Now, Kiba, go try on your costume so the girls can fit it!"

Kiba threw a scowl in the eldest's direction, but left the room as told. He took the outfit with him, along with Akamaru, and walked towards the restrooms which were being used as dressing rooms for the time being. As he stepped into the boy's bathroom, the others seemed to quiet down for a small amount of time before buzzing like insects again. Speaking of insects, Shino seemed to disappear from the room, maybe he really wasn't going to be in it. However, he had to, too bad for him.

The other cast members talked among themselves for a short period of time. Some looked through scripts, while others tried on their costumes, most not liking what they had to wear. Suddenly everyone in the rehearsal room heard a scream, a very loud, ear-splitting scream. Sounds of feet stomping came along with the unpleasant shriek. Kiba walked into the room, dress on snuggly and make-up made to perfection.

The dog shinobi was wearing a satin dress that ended on his mid-thigh, a small split on either side. The dress was tight all the way down and clung to his body like a second skin. His chest was stuffed with tissues, and a gooey bag thing that seemed more real, to signify the breasts were there. The clothing was a dark maroon color and he wore black high heels as well. The shoes were leather boots, coming the end just below his knees and fit his legs perfectly. Skin-colored stocking rose from his feet and ended somewhere on the hip, only a small portion of them really visible. A black strap to his handbag was situated on his shoulder, acting as a purse, Akamaru neated placed inside.

He had black eye-liner under his eye where his eyelashes were, as well as on top of his eyelids. At the outside corner of the eye, eyeliner went further into a well-designed point. A dark red dust covered his eyelid, the eyeshadow placed neatly on his eyelids. The eyeshadow ascended upward, losing color as it grew closer to the eyebrow, which was beautifully plucked. Mascara made his usually unnoticeable, and horrific black lashes longer and thicker, evened lashes standing out with contrast to the creamy cover up, and it put a tint of purple in the coloring. A soft color of red was put on his lips, gloss accenting it and making his thick lips shimmer. The lush lips were practically glowing.

"I am **not** wearing this!" Kiba shouted, repeating his previous statement. He glared at everyone in the room, but it didn't have much of an enough, only looked like a pouting girl. A pouting boy in girl's clothing that looked adorably cute. Many of the girls drooled at the sight of the cross-dressing Kiba, which made him feel even more humiliated. His face flushed red and still adorned a vicious scowl, that looked more like a puffy-cheeked girl.

"Kiba-kun!" a girl shrieked, "Your prince has arrived!"

The dog shinobi turned his head, confused at the girl's statement, and saw another familiar face walk out of the changing area. Said person was wearing a dark purple beanie to cover his slicked black hair. The visible hair was pushed down, hiding his eyebrows and the top of his eyes. A tight blue long-sleeve shirt was clinging to his torso, showing the true, muscular shape of his arms. A brown shirt was hanging loosely off it, the Konoha symbol sewn on. He wore baggy jeans that slipped almost completely off his hips, plad boxers visible. A belt was wrapped around his waist, but did nothing to help the falling pants. The belt buckle was rather large and displayed a skull with wings on it.

"Who's that?" Kiba asked, confused. He squinted his eyes as if to enhance his sight and still found this person unknown. He seemed incredibly familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Shouldn''t his "prince" have been Lee? Not this attractive guy that was soaking up all the attention. He found himself completely curious on who this person was.

"Yeah, who is that?" Sakura asked, taking a pause from her managing. She slowly took in the view of this obviously new person. Sakura had already inspected every person in this room before and none of them seemed to resemble this person. The kunoichi almost blushed when she realized she was staring at the boy, "He's hot!" she announced. Other girls nodded in agreement, while some had wide eyes, wrinkling their noses in disgust and they all watched the approaching actor.

"Sakura-san? You really think I'm 'hot'?" the male questioned, a wide grin spreading across his face. It only seemed to make him look better in that styling and some boys were jealous that he was getting all the attention. But his voice sounded oddly recognizable, yet hard to place at the same time.

"Yea--Wait... Lee-kun, is that you?" Sakura's eyes went wide. She watched as the taijutsu master turned to Tenten, not hearing her last question.

"She thinks I'm hot!" he stated to her, overly joyed. He was flaily and laughing, trying to get Tenten to act just as enthusiastic as him. He began a tirade of Youth sayings as the charm effectively wore off. Lee was still trying to convince Tenten about how good it was that Sakura thought that of him while said girl stared with her mouth agape. Soon, there was a knock at the door and Lee excitedly ran over to it, putting his ear to the wood. Nothing was going to ruin his mood today

"Who is it?" he hollered, nsiggering to himself after thinking of a knock knock joke he had heard recently. He patiently awaited the reply, wishing he could open the door, but it was against the director's rules, and he was always one to follow such things.

"Temari," the feminine voice replied, "and Gaara." His mood seemed to get even better at that. He remembered the letter he had sent the boy, and apparently he had received it. However, why were they here now? He said in April it was only February, there was still a large gap in between the requested time and the present.

"I can't let you guys in, we're having rehearsal," he sounded sympathetic. He really was because he wanted to see them, but he couldn't let them in. But if they wanted to talk in private he'd have to go change and that might be a bit of a hassle. Bsides, they needed to get started soon and he couldn't miss anything; he was Romeo!

"Then come out here." Temari answered simply. The leaf-nin could just imagine her shrugging her shoulders and sighing, Shikamaru was really rubbing off on her. Speaking of Shikamaru, where was he? Maybe he was already practicing.

"I'm in costu--" he began to reply, but was hastily cut off by his infatuation

"What do you guys need anyways?" Sakura interrupted, coming to stand behind Lee. He gave her a confused look, not exactly wanting her there at that moment. Sure, he loved Sakura, with all his heart, but Gaara was like his best friend and he wanted to at least be able to tlak for a minute or two.

"Well, we wanted to know how much we were wanted at the show," Temari answered with attitude. To put it bluntlt, Sakura was her favorite person in the world. Actually, with all honesty, Temari would've have anything to do with her if possible.

"I really want you guys to be there!" Lee shouted, almost pleading. It came out sort of rushed, him wanting to say something before the manager beat him to it.

"Lee..." Gaara started.

"Yeah, Gaara?" Lee wasn't shouting anymore. His voice had softened and he was speaking in a quiet, almost secretive voice.

"Who's Juliet?" a few people were shocked by the question, which confused Lee. He didn't know why anyone would be shocked about that. He had heard many other people ask that when he was choosen as Romeo and still some people would come up to him and ask. He shrugged it off, pushing this thought to the back of his mind.

"Kiba, why?"

"Oh, ototo here is just jealous here that Juliet-" she gave a cough, "-or dog boy, gets to kiss you!" Temari responded. If anyone could see the two sand-nin they would see that the redhead was blushing through his sand exterior. A low growl emitted from his throat and even through the door it was heard. Any one standing around to listen to the conversation decided then it was best to slowly back away.

"Gaara wouldn't be jealous, he's not like that," Lee argued. His brows furrowed, but still kept hidden under the hat.

"Alright, Lee, see you at the show!" Temari shouted through the door, seeming to walk away, Gaara as well.

"I AM **NOT **KISSING LEE!" Kiba yelled, eyes wide, as if he had just remembered that.

"I don't want to kiss you either," Lee replied, eyebrows knitted.

"Then you won't mind if I **QUIT**!" the dog shinobi announced, dropping his purse, Akamaru already having jumped out.

**. . : E n d P r o l o g u e : . . **

**Wooooooo, I rock! It's finally (the prologue) finished! Yay! Now I can get started on other ones... But anyways, tell me if you like it. Or you can just tell me it was the dumbest thing in the world, me no care.. And please no flames.. Well if you do, doesn't matter I'll flame you back. Then we'll get in a heated argument, hate each other. Then we'll find out we're long lost siblings and cry our eyes out. Ha ha ha ha, no! Anyways.. Hope you enjoyed it, tell me your thoughts. **

**Here are the roles:  
**Romeo - Lee  
Juliet - Kiba  
Mercutio - Naruto  
Benrocio - Sasuke  
Friar Lawerence - Kakashi  
Tybalt - Asuma  
Capulet - Shino  
Capulet wife - Shikamaru  
Montague - Gai  
Montague wife - Chouji  
**Other villagers will play they other roles. Which means, might be some OC's**

**LOOKIE: If you want a certain pairing in here, other than GaaLee, just tell me and I'l try to do it...**


End file.
